Put to the test
by QueenofPepper
Summary: Pretty much a random story about a random day in the phantomhive mansion. Please read and comment.


**Put to the test**

**Chapter 1**

"Young master,"

Sebastian was standing beside the door of Ciel's office holding an empty tray which had an overly large slice of cake on it just a moment ago. The cake was now sitting idle on Ciel's desk, uneaten.

Ciel had not eaten in days and Sebastian was getting quite frustrated with him.

"I am not hungry Sebastian. Please take it away."

"If you do not eat then I will force feed you. Whether you like it or not." Sebastian glared at Ciel until he sighed and looked away.

Ciel lifted his eye patch. "Take this food away immediately Sebastian and don't bring me anymore."

Sebastian's eyes flickered, "Yes, my lord." He picked up the plate and took it back down to the kitchen.

The door closed immediately after Sebastian left the room. Ciel turned to look out the window. There wasn't much to see. A flutter of bright red hair caught his attention though. It was coming towards the front of the mansion.

Ciel couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be-

Sebastian came rushing through the door just then with what looked like panic on his usually emotionless face. "Young master! Grell Sutcliff has returned!"

**Chapter 2**

Grell strolled into the room with his blood red hair flowing behind him. Sebastian had carefully hidden himself behind the door and as soon as Grell had fully entered the room, he slammed it closed and locked it. Grell noticed the movement through the corner of his eye.

"Sebastian!" Grell squealed running over to Sebastian. As soon as he reached him, he started hugging him and trying to kiss him.

"Please, stop." Sebastian said calmly as he tried to push Grell off of him.

"When will you ever realize that I am your heart's desire?" Grell sighed, giving up.

"Please stop yourself from making those disgusting comments."

"What do you want Grell?" Ciel asked sternly.

"Well actually I came to fulfill Sebastian's destiny by–"

"Sebastian, please take care of Grell."

"Yes Sebastian, please take care of Grell!" Grell imitated excitedly.

Sebastian sighed. This was the last thing that he wanted to do. There was a dinner tonight that needed to be prepared for.

Grell, on the other hand, had a different idea for what was going to happen. He was imagining all sorts of things like Sebastian making out with him. Grell knew that Sebastian doesn't exactly like him in that way but there's always a chance right?

Ciel sat down behind his empty desk and watched Sebastian and Grell leave the room. Quietly, he laughed. "Sebastian must be going crazy." He whispered to himself. "He has to put up with Pluto AND Grell. I wonder when he'll give in to insanity."

A wicked squeal came from Sebastian's room followed by a loud thump. It sounded like Grell. Ciel didn't stir. Sebastian knew what he was doing.

Ciel's stomach groaned. It was wrong to neglect his body like this. He wished that he had accepted that cake. The thought of it made him hungry.

Ciel stood up. The kitchen was a short walk from this room and Sebastian is not one to waste food. It was probably sitting on a bench.

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian groaned as Grell ripped his shirt open with his scissors. Grell had caught him when he wasn't looking and tied him to the bed.

Grell was now sitting on Sebastian's lap giggling like a child as he mutilated Sebastian's clothes. "Now you're mine!" Grell laughed evilly.

Sebastian sighed. The knots that bound his arms to the bedpost weren't too complicated to untie but Grell kept a watchful eye on him. If only he was distracted.

Then he remembered. "Pluto! Come!"

The silver hound came hurdling through the door and knocked Grell off Sebastian. Within seconds, Sebastian had released himself from the bed post and tackled Grell to the ground.

"You see Sebby! You do love me!" Grell squealed as Pluto came hurdling back as a man now.

Pluto jumped and landed on top of Sebastian causing him to be flattened against Grell's body.

Using all of his strength, Grell lifted his head and kissed Sebastian on the lips. Obviously Sebastian retaliated.

Sebastian rolled over causing Pluto to slide off of his back and Grell to be on top of Sebastian. Then, Sebastian pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked Grell in the guts sending him flying across the room.

Grell hit the solid brick wall with a thud and landed on Sebastian's bed. He groaned in pain but unwillingly stood up on Sebastian's bed.

"You have a lot of determination in you don't you Grell?" Sebastian said getting up off the floor. "And now my clothes are in too much of a state to even wear properly." He gestured to his ruined suit.

"You can always take your clothes off. I won't min-" Grell was cut short by noticing that Sebastian had already gotten changed into another suit. "What! How did you do that? More importantly, how did I miss it?"

"Well I am one hell of a butler after all." Sebastian said, brushing the dirt off of his shoulders, aggravating Grell even further.

"And I am a butler to die for!" Grell pulled his scissors from his pocket and launched onto Sebastian.

Sebastian, predicting Grell's movements, moved slightly to the left just as Grell came towards him. Grell hit the floor hard and didn't stop tumbling until he hit the wall.

"Ouch!" Grell sat up rubbing the back of his head, trying to ease the pain.

Sebastian watched with a smug smile plastered across his face. "I agree, ouch."

"Stop meddling with me! I deserve a fair go!"

"That was a fair go."

"No it wasn't!"

"Would you like to try again?" 

"I don't mind if I do!" Grell crouched into an attacking stance. Sebastian however, remained still, closing his eyes.

Grell launched and once again missed. Sebastian had moved right this time to avoid Grell's attack. A sour look came across Grell's face. He tried and tried again to capture Sebastian and he failed miserably every time.

**Chapter 4**

It was almost three o'clock when Grell gave up.

"This is too much for a lady!" Grell dramatically placed the back of his hand against his forehead. "I can't go on!"

"Go home Grell."

"Never!" Grell's evil look came back. Sebastian looked at his watch.

"I need to prepare tonight's dinner."

"What's with this dinner anyway?" Grell sat on Sebastian's bed in an overly sexual way.

Sebastian ignored Grell's question. He was too preoccupied with trying to shove Pluto out of the door.

"Well, if you don't mind, I shall enjoy myself by exploring your mansion." Grell shoved past Sebastian and Pluto and wondered down the long hallway.

"That's it! Pluto! Go outside!" Sebastian yelled. Pluto skulked away with his tail between his legs.

There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Sebastian sighed. "Another event to put him off of my duties."

**Chapter 5**

Ciel had managed to turn the kitchen into a disaster zone. Sebastian had placed the cake up high so that the other staff could not get to it. This also meant that Ciel could not reach it either.

Driven by hunger, Ciel had stacked a whole heap of crates on top of each other and climbed them, trying to reach the cake.

Grell was silently watching from the doorway as Ciel hopelessly attempted to get to that cake. Grell shook his head and began cackling. Ciel turned, forgetting how unstable the crates were, and stumbled backwards and fell.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere catching Ciel. "Why didn't you ask?" he whispered in Ciel's ear as he carried him away from the destruction zone.

"You were busy."

"Very busy all right!" Grell interfered laughing like a maniac.

"Here." Sebastian reached up and took the plate from the shelf were it was sitting.

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel was a little embarrassed. He did not plan for this to happen.

"Well, I shall finish exploring this old mansion of yours," Grell started talking aimlessly as he walked around the kitchen, every now and then he would mention something irrelevant like his dream of Sebastian actually loving him.

"I'm fine Sebastian." Ciel took the plate and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well it's just you and me now Sebby. I wonder what we should do." Grell came closer to Sebastian.

"You can leave while I clean this mess up."

"But that wouldn't be fun!" Sebastian ignored him and started to clean up.

"Well be like that then!" Grell's eyes watered up with heartbreak. Sebastian looked up to see why Grell was sobbing.

"Oh Grell, it isn't that bad."

"You wouldn't understand." Grell sobbed.

"I would understand if you tell me." Sebastian hesitantly held out his arms. Grell looked up. Sebastian's face was emotionless like usual, but his eyes told the real story. Grell's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
